


Appreciation

by ZsGurl



Series: White Flag [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, hanje is tired of being kept in the dark, is it hot in here?, seriously I just wrote a bunch of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsGurl/pseuds/ZsGurl
Summary: Hanje decides she's tired of being kept in the dark and brings things to a head in her usual blunt way. Will Angel reveal the truth of her relationship with the captain or deny him?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s)
Series: White Flag [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867147
Kudos: 28





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just had some serious smut in my head that I had to get out late one night, as I envisioned how Hanje would rebel at not being told about the budding relationship. Seriously, this is just a lemon.

“So answer a question for me, Angel.”

Angel looked up curiously at Hanje from her meal. Several of Hanje’s and Levi’s squads were still sitting around the table, finishing up the last of their dinner, relaxing and chatting after a hard day deep cleaning the stables. Hanje was sitting across from her, and Angel didn’t like the particular gleam in her eye at the moment. Hanje was about to cause trouble, Angel could tell. Warily, she raised both her eyebrows in question.

“How’s Shorty here in the sack?” With that, she hitched her thumb in Levi’s direction as he was sitting to Angel’s left.

There is was. Angel knew Hanje had to be aware of her relationship with Levi, since they were roommates. In addition, Angel had transferred out of Levi’s squad into Hanje’s squad to prevent any conflicts of interest. She remembered her first day reporting to Hanje’s squad. Most of them were curious as to why she was transferring from the Special Operations Squad to their squad. Was she unable to cut it in Levi’s squad? As much as that pricked Angel’s pride, she would rather they think that than to tell them the real reason, so she kept quiet. But Hanje had spoken up, saying she had requested Levi loan her Angel to compensate for the loss of two of their squad members on the last mission, until Hanje could find replacements. Bless Hanje. Angel knew she owed her closest friend, but she had still been putting off talking to her about it. And now, in typical Hanje fashion, she had decided she wasn’t waiting for Angel to eventually get around to telling her any longer. Angel’s eyes widened slightly as she struggled not to show any outward emotion, and then narrowed accusingly at Hanje. Levi and Angel weren’t really trying to keep anything secret. But they were both private people, it didn’t interfere with their work, and they didn’t want to broadcast it to the rest of the Corps. She assumed Hanje would respect that, but she should have known better. Angel sighed and dared not look at Levi.

“So, come on Angel. Inquiring minds want to know. You know at least half the women in the Corps have wondered the same thing. Hell, probably half the men as well, pretty boy that he is.” Hanje’s eyes lit up in challenge. She knew exactly what she was doing.

At this, Angel heard a choking sound coming from her left, but she refused to look over at Levi. She noticed the rest of the table had fallen silent, waiting for her answer, or to see what she would do. The silence hung heavy in the air, pregnant with anticipation. Well, if Hanje wanted a response, she’d get one. Angel decided to throw her off with the truth.

She slowly stood up, placed her hands on the rough surface of the wooden table and leaned across the table to Hanje.

“IN-CREDIBLE,” she said the single word emphatically so as to leave no doubt as to her meaning, picked up her plate and turned to walk out. Angel slid a look to Levi out of the corner of her eye and caught him raising a single black eyebrow to Hanje in challenge as he hid a smirk behind his cup. Angel rolled her eyes as she walked away. Like he needed an ego boost.

She headed out of the mess hall towards Levi’s office and rooms. She certainly wasn’t going to the room she shared with Hanje after that exchange. But she made a mental note to find Hanje in the morning to see if she wanted to share a pot of tea and have a chat. She entered the sparsely furnished office and crossed into the bedroom. Then she headed over to the corner where the tea things were kept and started the little gas burner under the kettle. While waiting for the water to get hot, she admired the beautiful tea set sitting nearby. Levi was an austere man who didn’t go for frills or fancy things. One glance around the sparsely furnished and decorated rooms would tell you that. But he had the most beautiful tea set Angel had ever seen. When she once questioned him about it, he remarked that it was the first thing he had purchased when he had earned some money from his first ‘job’ in the Underground. To him, it represented freedom, and was one of the few things he brought with him when he came to the surface to join the Survey Corps.

Once the water was hot, Angel set the tea to steep, and was holding one of the cups admiringly, when Levi spoke up, making her jump and almost drop the precious cup.

“What the fuck was that?”

After carefully placing the cup down, she turned to see him leaning against the doorframe to the bedroom, arms crossed over his chest. She wasn’t sure if he was angry at Hanje for forcing things out into the open, or angry at her for not deflecting the question. Or maybe he wasn’t angry at all, just wondering what Hanje was up to, as usual. It was sometimes hard to tell with his cool exterior. But she had managed to navigate her way with Levi pretty well so far with straight honesty. So she walked over to him.

“Are you angry?”

For a moment, he just looked at her with those unreadable grey eyes. But then she saw his mouth quirk in amusement.

“It’s nice to know my efforts are appreciated,” he replied in that husky monotone.

At this, Angel stepped forward so that their bodies were almost touching, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Oh I definitely appreciate your…efforts.” And as she emphasized that last word, she reached down and cupped him in her hand.

At her touch, his breathed hissed between his teeth but he didn’t move, so she continued to stroke him through his trousers, watching as his heavy-lidded gaze went smoky with desire.

“Have I left you with any doubts as to my appreciation?” she teasingly asked as she moved her hands up over his belt to untuck his shirt and run her hands up under the fine linen, over the smooth skin of his abdomen. His muscles shivered and twitched in response to her nails gently scratching through the light dusting of dark hair near his navel.

Levi sucked in a breath and realized he had better derail Angel momentarily or this was going to be over quickly. He couldn’t believe how she had responded to Hanje back in the mess hall and the husky way she had said that single word slid all the way down his spine to his balls. After she had sauntered away from the table, all eyes had turned to look at him. He had raised his eyebrow challengingly at Hanje before saying in a low voice, “Was there ever any doubt?” as he rose from the table.

To which Hanje threw her head back and laughed. “Not at all, Captain. Not. At. All,” she managed to wheeze between snorts.

Levi was brought back to the present by Angel’s hands sliding farther up his shirt to his nipple, which she lightly pinched, impatient for his answer. “Ah…damn,” he gasped as his cock twitched. Levi had lost track of the question. Yep, it was definitely time to slow things down before he blew in his trousers like a teenager. He improvised. “I’m pretty sure half the barracks is aware of your appreciation.” He cleared his throat at the breathy sound of his voice. 

At that, she paused in her ministrations, thank the merciful heavens. Levi breathed a sigh of relief. He might last more than five minutes now.

“Are you implying that I am loud during sex?” she queried as a light blush stained her cheeks, making her looking vulnerable.

Levi was nonplussed. Was she embarrassed? In reality, she wasn’t really that loud. Levi loved the quiet breathy moans she made, and the soft way she whispered his name when he was pounding the shit out of her. But there had been several occasions, during particularly vigorous rounds, that she had screamed. Loudly.

He was about to reassure her and relieve her embarrassment by mentioning the stout thickness of the stone walls of the fortress, when she glanced around the room and came to that conclusion herself. Reassured, her gazed settled back on him with a wicked glint. “Are you complaining?” she asked as she reached to caress his throbbing length again, giving it a hard squeeze just as he liked.

Fuck trying to slow down. Levi grabbed Angel and pulled her up against him. “Shit no,” he growled against her lips. “Nothing jacks me off faster than hearing you scream my name as you come apart in my arms.”

He then pulled her hand away from his body and began backing her into the bedroom. Angel felt the back of her legs hit the bed when he stopped. Still kissing her, he trapped both of her wrists in one of his hands behind her back, applying just enough pressure to bow her back slightly. His other hand began working on the buttons to her shirt. While he finished with the row of buttons, his lips began to move across her jaw and down the column of her throat. Impatient now, he released her wrists and used both hands to quickly divest her of the rest of her clothing. As she stood naked before him, there was something very erotic about being completely unclothed, while he was still fully dressed. It made her a little daring.

At his direction, Angel lay down on the bed. He stepped back a couple of paces so as to get a full admiring view of her naked body, and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. She knew she was fully exposed to him where he was standing, and the heated look in his eyes gave her courage. She moved her hand from her side and slowly slid it up her flat stomach to cup her breast as if offering it to him. She saw his nimble fingers falter on his button as she gently pinched her nipple until it hardened into a tiny pebble, begging for his attention. She then brought her other hand up to give the other breast the same treatment.

He was on the last button of his shirt when her hands began a slow descent down her stomach, his molten grey eyes emboldened her. She paused and Levi’s husky voice encouraged, “Gods no, don’t stop.” Angel then raised and bent one of her knees so that her foot was flat on the bed, opening herself further to his gaze. He had shrugged out of his shirt and she admired the view as it fell off his muscled shoulders. His body was all hard planes and angles, and it was beautiful. He was clearly aroused, as attested to by the rapid rise and fall of his chest, and the bulge in the front of his trousers. At that, the blood began thrumming heavily in her veins. She then left one hand on her lower abdomen as she ran the other hand across the top of her raised thigh to her bent knee. She saw his eyes follow her hand as she slowly trailed it down the inside of her thigh until her fingers touched her core.

At that first touch, his fist clenched briefly at his side, then he caught her gaze as he reached forward and cupped himself. As he slowly began stroking himself through the material of his trousers, she had a brief vision of him bringing himself to pleasure at night alone in his bed. As she imagined him making himself come, his back arching off the bed while he worked himself with his hand, her body caught fire and she got even more daring. She began to run her fingers around her entrance, spreading the wetness that was there. When she sank her middle finger inside, Levi closed his eyes briefly, as if in pain, then began to quickly work on his belt and the fastenings of his trousers, never removing his eyes from her.

“Holy shit, Angel.”

At this point, Angel was getting lost in sensation and the heat of Levi’s gaze. She heard the swish as the remainder of his clothing hit the floor and then she felt the welcome heat of his skin as he settled his weight over her. She sighed as he pulled her other knee up so as to more comfortably cradle himself between her open thighs. She ran her hand around his neck and up the soft stubble of his undercut, to finally tangle in the longer, silkier hair on top, as she waited for him to enter her with his usual powerful stroke. Instead he withheld and started sliding his length through her wet heat without giving her the satisfaction of feeling him fill her. In her frustration, Angel gave a slight yank to the hair in her hand. Levi gasped and growled, “Tease.”

“I’m not the one holding back,” she told him, and gave his hair another hard tug.

This time he surged into her with a forceful thrust, and she cried out. As he moved in long measured strokes inside her, her hand slid along his back, feeling his muscles bunch and flex with each thrust. Her body was steadily climbing to its peak, when he suddenly stopped and sat back on his heels, keeping their bodies connected.

“Goddamn it!” she gasped in frustration. “Don’t stop!”

At this, he hooked his hands under her thighs to bring her legs up over his shoulders. Her eyes widened as he leaned forward again, bracing his weight on his outstretched arms. The angle of her legs opened her body even more for him as he pulled out all the way to the tip, then very slowly sank all the way in. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized he was trying to be considerate of her, to make sure she was still comfortable as he sank even deeper inside her at this angle.

Angel saw him falter at the sight of her tears and pull back. But before he could pull all the way out and away from her, she grabbed his ass to keep him with her. “Gods, Levi, you feel so good. Please!” she begged.

“Please what?” he harshly whispered, holding himself just barely inside her. His sweat dampened hair obscured his eyes but she could sense their possessive intensity. She could feel his body shaking as he struggled for control and a drop of sweat fell from the tip of his nose to her cheek.

“Gods, fuck me!” she almost shouted, and before the echo of her cry had died out in the room, he thrust into her with a groan, filling her completely, going deeper than he ever had before. Angel writhed in his arms and it only took a couple of sure strokes before she cried out and the world exploded around her, bright flashes of light erupting behind her eyes. As she was floating back to earth, she felt Levi give one last thrust before he arched his back, throwing his head back as his body shuddered and jerked within her, filling her with his warm essence. Angel reached up to touch his face with wonder. She loved to watch him finish as ecstasy stripped away the last remnants of his mask to reveal the man behind his walls. She reveled in the knowledge that no one else got to see this side of the captain. As his body gave one last tremor, he released her legs and collapsed on top of her, groaning into her neck.

She held him tightly to her as their heartbeats eventually returned to normal and their breathing slowed. His body was slick with sweat. Angel wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his ear. A grunt was his reply and she could feel his hot breath tickle her neck. If only she could keep him here safe with her, wrapped up in her arms and legs. He finally pulled back and looked at her, his eyes soft. She pushed the sweat dampened hair off his face and smiled stupidly at him, a little embarrassed at her brazenness. 

“Brat,” he whispered, and kissed the tip of her nose before he pulled away. Angel mourned the loss of his weight and heat, but he didn’t go far before he flopped onto his stomach next to her, resting his cheek on his folded arms and looking at her through half-lidded eyes.

She was distracted by the flex of his bicep and the musculature of his shoulder when she realized he was speaking to her.

“That was hotter than hell. Where did you learn to do that?” He paused for a moment. “Wait, I don’t want to know.”

Angel could feel heat creeping up her chest when she realized he must have been referring to touching herself. “I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “I’ve never felt brave enough to do that before. But it was so erotic with you standing there fully clothed, and the look in your eyes gave me courage and made me feel brazen. Did you like it?”

He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “If I liked it anymore, I think my heart would have stopped.” After a moment he continued quietly, “You still like to throw me off balance.”

“Not Humanity’s Strongest!” she said in false alarm. He rolled his eyes and dropped his head back down onto his forearms. Angel raised up to a semi-seated position, propped on her elbow in the rumpled bedclothes, to better admire his muscled back and tight ass. He watched her with those unfathomable eyes as she trailed her fingers along the deep groove of his back where his spine was nestled between slabs of muscle. As her fingers traveled down the small of his back, she caught sight of a splotch of red on his flank, near his hip. Angel sat up and leaned over to see three red gouges in his pale skin, clearly recent and made by her fingernails.

“Shit, Levi, I guess I got carried away. I am so sorry. Does it hurt?” She moved to get up and get a cloth to clean the small wounds when he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Tch, don’t worry about it.” A slow grin spread on the half of his face she could see. “I consider it a token of your appreciation.”


End file.
